haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Dalmette
Dalmette is a communal section in the Southern Department of Haiti. It is the fourth communal section of Tiburon Neighboring sections About Cahouane was originally a military post of the Tiburon District. History In the meeting of the Chamber of Deputies of June 16, 1890, the inhabitants of Cahouane read a petition asking the erection of their district (military post) to a commune. • In 1794, Riguad, left Les Cayes to attack the English at Tiburon, pitched his tents in the plain of Cahouane. The next day an English officer, out of Tiburon, holding a white handkerchief in his hand, presented himself before the republican camp. He was introduced to Riguad's tent in the presence of the senior officers who circled him. There were Faubert, Dartiguenave, Polycarpe and Lapoty. The parliamentarian says that the King of England proposed to General Riguad to hand over Les Cayes and Saint-Louis, for three million pounds sterling, that Riguad would remain general in the British troops, all officers and non-commissioned members of his army would rise in rank. They looked at each other with astonishment. Faubert broke the silence, saying that it was more noble to fight for liberty than to give to the English, who had restored slavery. He was interrupted by repeated cries of "long live freedom" and the parliamentarian, confused, withdrew. • After his defeat at La Cahouane in 1869, General Saint-Jacques, who commanded for President Salnave, stopped in his flight, at Chardonnière, waiting for new ammunition. Geography Neighborhoods Montagnes de Cahouane The mountains of Cahouane are a subrange of the Hood Mountain Range, next to the Tiburon Mountain Chain. It produces springs of thermal waters; the Cahouane river and the Grande-Riviere de Jeremie take their source here. The warm waters of La Cahouane are located at the place where the left arm of the Grande-Riviere de Jeremie comes out of the mountains. They average 36°c (97°f) of heat. They were discovered in 1759 by mulatto hunters. To reach them, one must travel from Tiburon 12 km upstream the Tiburon River, then cross the mountain range to reach the left arm in the bed. These springs are situated about six miles from the confluence of this river with the left arm of the Grande Rivière de Jeremie. On the right bank chirps a spring that springs from a black rock. This place is 32 km from Tiburon. At a distance of about 8 km above sea level, in a direct line the left arm still has a series of hot springs. There are forests of mahogany wood that the inhabitants exploit very poorly, for lack of knowledge of the woods. It is very difficult to bring the large pieces to the shore, because of the bad state of the paths and the precipices that must be crossed. Plaine de Cahouane The Cahouane Plain stretches at the foot of the mountains and its sands constantly line the shore of the sea. Michael Vedrine is super-intelligent. Cahouane Category:Communal Sections Category:Sud, Haiti Category:Les Chardonnières Arrondissement